Crossing Over
by landofthekwt
Summary: Gori Sensei sends the Yorozuya to Nermi for a crossover with Ranma 1/2 Done for Luxken's minchallenge 2014
1. Gorillas on a Train

Title Gorillas on a Train

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Incredibly (Summer Mini Challenge)

Word Count 541

Warning none

Summary The Yorozuya go to Nerima

The train rolled through Edo on its way to Kabukicho. The _Yorozuya_ were returning after a tiring day in Edo. All that work and no money. The landlord would be there demanding money. The inugami would be there demanding food and walkies or Saachan would drop from the ceiling demanding that he marry her.

Gintoki could not face that now. He just wanted to get drunk, but the only credit he had was at his landlord's bar. if only Tama or Catherine were there he could get by with anything. Kagura and Shinpachi were lucky They were leaning against each other in the train fast asleep. It reminded him of himself in his Sensei's classroom Those were good times.

As Gintoki was about to nod off, Gori-Sensei whopped him on the head with the latest issue of Jump. Everything around Gintoki went blank not caring about else but the magazine. he did not even notice Kondo's appearance. Gori- Sesnsei pushed Gintoki over and began to seek

"Gintoki You know that I would be nothing without you"

Gintoki raised his hand " What do you need now. Not writer's block again"

"Nothing of the sort. I just received a request to do a crossover."

Gintoki perked up. They did parodies all the time, but most mangaka were so offended with his treatment of them that none of them would ever consider doing a crossover with Gori- Sensei. His curiosity was piqued.

"What manga are your doing a crossover with"  
>"Ranma12"

Gintoki cold hardly believe his ears Except for the Rumic World to tori in 2008 Takahashi has done nothing with Ranma since 1995 Many fans quit in disgust after the fake wedding and lame ending, If he read Shoenen Sunday he would certainly have followed it, but he was a Jump man and it would never change

"VIZ is planning to reissue Ranma in Blue-Ray format and publish the manga in Big format Nothing knew, but they wanted to use our publicity to help sell these products"

Gintoki picked his nose. Gori-Sensei could not understand what anyone saw in this man. Even Though he was his creator, why were so did so many women want to marry him. Why was he the most popular manga character

"Oh, by the way use this cellphone to your adventures. Just give it to Shinpachi's head He is not using it for anything else. When you get to Tokyo you need to get off at the Nerima. There should be a panda holding a sing with your name on it. He will take you to the Tendo dojo Here is a packet with all the information and a Ranma character book. Best of luck You have a week Take the train to Edo back when you are done. Don't screw this up or we will be cancelled'

When he stopped talking Gintoki fell asleep on top of Kagura and Shipachi. Kondo looked pleased Gori- Sensei could understand his excitement With the _Yorozuya_ out of the way his way to Shinpachi's sister was clear. Gorilla Sensei smiled that old gag was good for a chapter before she threw him out Milk it for all it was worth.


	2. Welcome to the Tendo Dojo

Title Welcome to the Tendo Dojo

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Moment

Word Count 700

Gintama/Ranma crossover

On Gori-Sensei's signal the train stopped. Shinsengumi rushed into the car and threw the Yoruzuya out the open door. The door closed and the train vanished from Nermia just as quickly as it came. Headed back to Edo and the world of Gintama

The Yorozuya were stunned. Kagura leaped to her feet ready to face her enemies. Instead, she found a panda staring down at her with a sign in Japanese saying " Follow me" Indeed he was being followed by a boy and a young girl riding a pig.

The panda turned and began to march through the streets of Nerima. The passage through the city was somewhat uneventful. The only incident was a man with the head of bull attacked. He was driven off with a full well placed shots from Kagura.

Soon they found themselves at Tendo dojo. Their home for the week. While his companions were unsure about what was going on, Gintoki was looking forward to the adventure which awaited them behind those closed doors.

They were greeted at the door by a very pretty young woman in an apron who bade them sit down for lunch. . The panda disappeared somewhere while boy and girl disappeared into the dojo. The master of the house and his daughters were there and a young man dressed in a Chinese uniform.

An older man joined them just lunch was served. The boy ate as he were competing to see who could eat the most. The two men engaged Gintoki in polite chitchat while the girls seemed more interested in the youngsters.

Ranma was tired of all this chatter. If these people had really come to challenge them. He wanted to see them fight. That was why Ryouga and his girl friend were here. Mousse and Kuno were supposed to be dropping by. He even procured Kuno's attendance by letting the spy know that the pigtailed girl would be there. Onto the main event.

Gintoki sprawled on the sidelines, he had not come for fighting he had been promised good food. While Kasumi 's cooking was good, he was hoping for more. Like ramen and omniyaki. Ranma had girlfriends who should be able to deliver those products to him. The question was how to steer the match in that direction.

Ranma was disappointed The boy floundered against Kuno even with his strange sword technique The boys refused to fight against the girl The only remaining member of the Jump group left was the silver haired never-do-well. Lounging on the sidelines The time had come to test his mettle against him.

The challenge was just Gintoki was hoping for. He could almost taste the food he would win when he defeated Ranma and his friends He offered to take them all on at once. Ranma did not care. He did not need the others to beat this guy, but since his frenemies were already there they were ready for battle.

Kunot started the fight by attacking with his sword. Gintoki dispatched with one tap of his bokken Star Destroyer. The rest charged. Gintoki grinned He had read the character book on the train. All the remaining opponents had one weakness. Pulling out his water filling ouzi he prepared to fire.

The water hit the boys like ton of bricks. Instantly they were transformed into a duck with glasses, a small black pig and a naked teenage girl. The water did rouse Kuno from his slumber. The pig-tailed girl was within his research. Naked just like in his dreams Could his day get any better

Just then Shinpachi woke up Seeing Kuno chasing a naked girl caused to him to fume. A swordsman should have honor. He threw the clothes he found on floor at Ranma Instead they found Kuno who was blinded. Shinpachi was easily able to knock Kuno in that condition.

"That was cheating" yelled Genma

Gintoki grinned and sprayiing him withhis water gun."Just honoring the tradition of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

The panda shrugged in defeat and raised a placard with no words on it. Gintoki raised his sword in victory To the victor belonged the spoils .It was time for the food tour of Tokyo


	3. The Fiance Food Tour of Tokyo

Title The Fiance Food Tour of Tokyo

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 779

Prompt Royal Blue (Summer Minichallenge)

Gintama/Ranma Crossover

Warning none

Summary The Yoruzuya go on a food tour of Ranma's fiances

Their first stop was the shop of Ukyo Kuonji. Gintoki listened enraptured as she explained she had been promised to Ranma as a child only to be left behind by Rqnma's father, Genma when he stole her father's cart instead She had come seeking revenge against Genma and Ranma for breaking their promise to her and her father.

For her part she inherited her father's skill in making okonomiyaki As far as Gintoki could see, Ranma was her friend and she his friend There was a hint of something more, but so long as Ranma was promised to someone else, loved someone else, and was happy with someone else, she would not presume to take theirplace. If that person should ever withdraw their claim to Ranma she would be happy to take their place.

For Gintoki's part as well Ranma both were happily ensconced in their pursuit of okonomiyaki without any thought of romance whatsoever. Moreover, Ranma's fiancé, Akane accepted Ranma's visit to Ucchan's shop without any hint of jealousy

Their next stop was the Cat Cafe where a girl named Shampoo was working Here Ranma was able to get free food from her simply by showing up. She obviously was convinced that if Ranma ate her food which was often laced with seductive drugs that she would win his heart.

For Ranma's part he was more interested in her food than her heart. Like Ucchan,he considered Ucchan a friend who could be relied upon. If threatened he would not hesitate to come to her. She might want to marry him, but he had not thoughts of marriage.

The last stop was the Kuno estate where a sumptuous spread was prepared by a person who appeared to be a ninja Gintoki forewarned not to trust Kodachi Kuno so the ninja was forced to test all food before ate it. She seemed very offended that Gintoki hit her crocodile on nose with Star Destroyer and forced them to return.

The next morning Shinpachi awoke early and found Akane,Ranma's fiance trying to make breakfast It was almost as if she felt that someone she was lacking since she could not cook Ranma had ofter told that even a monkey could cook.

Shinpachi was moved. He found that she could boil water. If she could boil water she could make rice. If she could make rice, she could cook the favorite breakfast of the Yoruzuya, egg on rice.

When she presented the breakfast to Ranma a strange expression crossed his face. He always presumed that Akane could not cook. His insults of her cooking kept in her place If he slipped now she would began to think he liked her and truly become his fiance. The words just slipped out

" Even an uncute muscle bound girl can cook egg on rice"

Akane blew up. Ranma was last seen flying crosstown after a kick from his fiance. As soon as he left all anger dissipated and Akane was able to serve the guests egg on rice which they devoured in peace. An unseen hand checked off egg on rice in her mother's cookbook.

The Yoruzuhya later discussed the fiances. They decided that Ranma actually liked Shampoo and Ucchan and not Kodachi. Akane was a question mark. He seemed to treat her differently. His insults were like an insulation against love. As if his true feelings would be exposed if he were admit his love for her.

Kagura pondered all these questions. The Yato did not believe in love only fighting. All the girls were excellent fighters,but not Yato Only Akane seemed to have any grip on Ranma's heart. The rest were only friends whom Ranma ate with. She did not someone to love only someone to fight. Now Okita that was a real man not like the wimps here

Shinnppachi was depressed. He had done everything in his power to help Akane succeed, but in the end it did not matter She cared more about the insults Ranma threw at her than the praise that he He would probably never understand women. They had visited many women today. They had one thing in common. They all loved Ranma. As far he could tell Ranma only loved Akane, but covered up his love with insults. The rest were his friends or maybe he was just in it for the free food.

Gintoku was happy okonomiyaki ramen, gourmet food and rice with for free. He could really get used to living in this universe. Unfortunately their week with Ranma wold soon be over. Reminder pack bentos for the train ride home.


	4. Attack on Furinkan

Title Attack on Furinkan

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Decadent (Summer MiniChallenge

Word Count 518

Gintama/Ranma 1/2 Crossover

Warning panty raid naked girls

Summary Gintoki joins Happosai for a raid on Furinkan

Gintoki stared at the sleeping men piled on the dojo floor. Soun and Genma weren't actually such bad people. They did love their children and want what was best for them, but they sometimes ruined their children's lives. Still the children were happy Happier than he had ever been.

He smiled at Kuno's ninja spy. At least he was not obsessed with marrying him like Saachan was. Saachan. Formerly the thought of her would have driven him crazy Now he could not wait to get back home to her.

Last night he met Soun and Tendo's master At first he could not understand why they had chosen to seal their master. After a few stories he understood. He still would not do it. Losing his master made him realize how much he loved him. Becoming the White Demon had been his way of coping.

Still the chance to have a master after all these years was tempting even it was for no more than a panty raid on Furinkan High School Not a word to his companions or Ranma and his friends. Apparently it was sore point between Happosai and the residents of the Tendo dojo

He was taking a chance that there would be friction between him, the Tendos and Saotomes. They had been great hosts for the crossover. It would be too bad if it ended badly, but the panty raid sounded like so much fun. He was bored and just needed to blow off a little steam

Having nothing better to do, Shinpachi and Kagura went to school with Ranma and Akane Boring, boring boring. A little girl that could absorb Yato powers. A crazy power mad principal in an Hawaiian shirt They were lucky that they did not go to school.

Worse were the crazy routines that they went through every day. The boys led by Kuno and the kendo squad attacking as they came to school Kagura was not sure what the big deal. The strongest was Kuno whom even Shinpachi could beat.

Then the love schemes as Shampoo and Kodachi tried to steal Ranma from Akane. What was so great about Ranma? For that matter what was so great about Akane? Why was everyone in love with her? Why did Shinpachi follow her around like a love-sick puppy? She just wanted to kill something Just wanted to get back home to her dog.

Suddenly there was a crash in the girls locker room. Girls screaming that two perverts were there stealing girls panties Kagura rushed to the scene itching for a fight By the time she got there Kuno and Shinpachi were there swords drawn to defend the honor of Akane.

When she arrived she could not help but laugh. The little girl teacher was flipping a five yen coin and was sitting on top of dazed Gintoki. Served him right for stealing panties. Apparently the crazy old master had escaped by throwing bombs leaving Gintoki to face the music.. What a baka

"Come on Shinpachi. Lets clean him up like we always do"


	5. One Shining Moment

Title One Shining Moment

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Play(Summer Mini-challenge)

Word Count 493

Warning none

Summary The Yorozuya return home

It was all over. By allying with Happosai in the panty raid on Happosai, Gintoki had worn out his welcome. There was nothing left for the Yorozuya to do but leave. Gori-Sensei would very disappointed

As they closed the gate to Tendo dojo behind them, they noticed a black pig with a yellow bandana. Gintoki immediately recognized the pig as Ryouga. Perhaps the situation could be saved.

Shinpachi had taken a shine to Akane. Akane loved that pig. If Shipachi were return that pig perhaps the day could be saved. Shinpachi would have a shining moment with his true love.

Shinpachi pounded on the door. Nabiki opened the door and eyed the pig. For a price she would convey Shinpachi's message to Akane. Shinpachi paid and waited.

After a while he pounded on the door again. The panda appeared with a question mark sign Shinpachi shrugged. The panda closed the door . Shinpachi pounded again. Ranma appeared and grinned. The pig was his.

Ryouga squealed. HIs cries brought Akane. The pig squealed. Akane squealed,grabbed Ryouga and slammed the gate leaving a stunned Shinpachi shattered in their wake A good idea had gone bad. There was nothing left to do but head for the train.

The train appeared just as promised, but the Yorozuya found it empty. No passengers. No conductor. No Gor-Sensei The doors closed behind them leaving them trapped. Exhausted they fell onto the seats missing the visit by Gor-Sensei and the Shinsengumi.

In the morning they found themselves in their beds as if nothing had happened. The dog was biting Gintoki's head. Shinpachi's glasses revealed that familiar apparitions surrounding both Gintoki and Kagura Saachan was hanging over Gintoki's was good to be home.

He busied himself cleaning and making egg with rice. It was something that the Yorozuya ate every day. After all that rich food in Nerima it would be good to eat something simple and familiar

Gintoki dragged himself to his landlord's bar about noon and ordered a drink. Tama looked at him strangely. He looked in mirror Staring back at him was someone wearing Principal Kuno's Hawaiian shirt His appearance would confuse even a robot.

When the landlord demanded money for rent, he reached into his pocket and slapped down the 5 yen coin . Catherine stared at it for a minute then helped the landlord and Tama throw him out in the street. All he could do was raise the placard with the question mark

Straight into the Shinsengumi. Okita started to attack him, but Kagura jumped him. Okita was hers . It was not fair for him to be fighting with anyone else. Shinpachi meant to go to his sisters, but she was out in the street beating on a naked Kondo.

Gori-Sensei was taking notes. He didn't need Takahashi. The keys to success were there all along. All he had to repeat the same cliches over and over again and Gintama would run forever. It was a good day to be a gorilla.


End file.
